The compositions of ores vary extensively, even when taken from the same mining site. Limonite and saprolite ores usually contain iron, nickel, cobalt, magnesium, manganese, chromium, and/or aluminum. Known processes for treating high magnesium saprolite ores or high-iron limonite type ores are generally high cost processes, whereas the present invention is an improved, cost-effective process which can handle a full range of ores, including transitional ores. The term “ores” as used herein is intended to mean oxide and sulfide ores, metallurgical wastes, and metal-bearing materials, it being understood that metals can be combined with other elements.